


Grateful For...

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving Dinner with the teams.  Everyone says what they are grateful for. what is Clint grateful for?</p><p>1_million_words LJ community flash holiday challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful For...

Clint been skeptical when Tony declared there would be a team Thanksgiving dinner, figuring Stark would overdo it as he tended to overdo everything but he’d been pleasantly surprised when he walked in. Instead of extravagance, there were sedate but elegant place settings and tasteful decorations he was sure was Pepper’s doing. 

“About time Legolas,” Tony declared when he saw him walk into the dining room.

“You told me two o’clock. It’s one forty-five. I’m early,” he declared as he gave Tony a half hug on his way past. 

“Yeah, but I’m hungry and Pepper said we had to wait until everyone was here and you’re the last to arrive,” Tony whined.

“Tony quit being such a baby,” Pepper chided. “Hello Clint.”

“Pepper,” he greeted giving her a hug and handing her the bottle of wine he brought, knowing her favourite ‘I’ve had a bad day’ wine, because they have drank a few bottles of it together on several occasions when both of them had a bad day and while not wanting company also didn't want to be alone.

Looking around the room, he knew he should have been surprised to see not just Coulson but his team as well. Ever since Tony had exposed the lie Fury had told them the new Director had been around more and that didn't displease him. He’d missed Coulson more that he’d ever be willing to admit out loud let alone to himself.

“Places everyone,” Tony called out.

Clint headed to the long table and saw that someone, and in this case most likely Tony since it looked like his chicken scratch had put out place cards with everyone’s name, or Tony’s favourite nick-name for them. He found “Legolas” right next to “Director Agent”.

“After you,” Coulson said as they both reached for their chairs at the same time.

Once seated stewards started filling wine glasses and then carts carrying their dinner arrived to be placed on the table for passing ‘family style’. When they slipped away after the food was delivered and the wine glasses filled. Tony got their attention by tapping on the wine glass.

“Since its thanksgiving, let’s go around and say a thing or two we are thankful for.”

Clint smiled at everyone grumbling and listened to what everyone was saying. There were the obligatory, friends, family, and team comments and when it got to Clint he had to think a moment. There was so much he could say, life, health, friends, but more than all of that the thing he was most grateful for that happened over the last year was Phil. He just needed to say it in a way that didn't make him sound like a total sap. 

“Can I just say ditto to everything everyone else said?” he asked knowing they wouldn't let him get away with it.

“No,” Tasha said at the same time Tony said “Hell no.”

“I didn't think so,” he said with a smirk. Taking a deep breath he revealed, “So I am grateful for everything everyone said.”

“Clint,” Steve interrupted.

Glaring at Steve,” Clint continued, “But I am also grateful Fury lied and didn't listen to Coulson’s recommendation about project TAHITI because he’s here with us.” He really hoped that he didn't give too much away. 

“To Phil,” Pepper said from the other said of Phil and everyone echoed her toast. Clint smiled at the slight blush that coloured Phil’s cheeks knowing how much his former boss hated being in the lime light like that. 

The hand that gripped his knee told him so much more and while it had been almost painful for him to admit, feeling Phil grip his knee told him it was well worth the risk he took saying it.

He watched with Phil’s hand still on his knee as Coulson looked around the table making eye contact with everyone one of them. “I’m grateful for every one of you and for Fury not listening to me.  
And I’m grateful for second chances.”

The squeeze he felt to his thigh said everything Phil’s words hadn't. “To second chances,” he said just loud enough for Phil to hear and was rewarded with another squeeze to his leg.


End file.
